Six: a robin musical
by Batfam178
Summary: This a parody of ex-wives from SIX: the musical. PURE CRACK (now added chapters)
1. Ex-Robins

**So everyone knows this is just crack. Should not be taken seriously. I might add more but who knows.**

[Stephanie Brown]

Fired

[Damian Wayne]

Murdered

[Dick Grayson]

Quited

[Tim Drake]

Fired

[Jason Todd]

Murdered

[Duke Thomas]

Used

[Stephanie Brown, spoken]

And tonight, we are...

[ALL]

Live!

[Stephanie Brown]

Listen up, let me tell you a story

[Damian Wayne]

A story that you think

You've heard before

[Dick Grayson]

We know you know our names

And our fame and our faces

[Tim Drake]

Know all about the glories

And the disgraces

[Jason Todd]

I'm done 'cause all this time

I've been just one villain

Told by his crimes

[Duke Thomas]

So I picked up a pen and a microphone

[ALL]

History's about to get overthrown

[Stephanie Brown]

Fired

[Damian Wayne]

Murdered

[Dick Grayson]

Quited

[Tim Drake]

Fired

[Jason Todd]

Murdered

[Duke Thomas]

Used

[ALL]

But just for you tonight

We're fired, murdered

Live!

Welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six robins

Raising up the roof

Till we hit the ceiling

Get ready for the truth

That we'll be revealing

Everybody knows

That we used to be six robins

But now we're

Ex-robins

[Stephanie Brown]

All you ever hear and read about

[Damian Wayne]

Is our mentor and the way it ended

[Dick Grayson]

But a bat can't beat a flock of birds

[Tim Drake]

You're gonna find out

How we got unfriended

[Jason Todd]

Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice

'Cause we're taking you to court

[Duke Thomas]

Every Tudor Rose has its thorns

And you're gonna hear 'em live: in consort

[Stephanie Brown]

Fired

[Damian Wayne]

Murdered

[Dick Grayson]

Quited

[Tim Drake]

Fired

[Jason Todd]

Murdered

[Duke Thomas]

Used

[ALL]

But just for you tonight

We're fired, murdered

Live!

Welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six robins

Dancing to the beat

Till the break of day, once

We're done, we'll start again

Like it's the Renaissance

Everybody knows

That we used to be six robins

But now we're

Ex-robins

fired

[Stephanie Brown]

My name is Stephanie Brown

Was a robin for a month, People say I wasn't

A real robin, my loyalty is to Gotham

So if you try to stop me

It definitely won't work

[ALL]

murdered

[Damian Wayne]

I'm that Wayne boy

And I'm up next

My father revived me

Yeah, I'm the best

Why did I get stabbed?

Well my gloves may be green

But my sword is stained red!

[ALL]

Quited

[Dick Grayson]

Dick Grayson, Batman's favorite kid

[ALL]

Rude

[Dick Grayson]

When I left the manor

I was replaced, but It was not what It seemed

Or was It?

Stick around and you'll

Be graced with more

[ALL]

Fired

[Tim Drake]

I'm Tim Drake

[ALL]

ya

[Tim Drake]

When he saw me as robin he was like—

[ALL]

na

[Tim Drake]

But It didn't really matter

As I tried to help him

Funny how we all discuss nightwing's ***

But never Batman's little—

[Jason Todd]

Prick up your ears, I'm the Jason

Who got mudered by a clown

[ALL]

Murdered

[Jason Todd]

For my niaviety chasing villians-

Gonna lock up the killers

Gonna lock up the thugs

J Todd is here

And the fun's begun

[ALL]

used

[Duke Thomas]

In the robin war, I was the final robin

I got to see them do amazing things

I'm a survivor, Duke Thomas

I bet you wanna know how I got this far

I said, I bet you wanna know

How we got this far

Hey!

[ALL]

Do you wanna know how we got this far?

Then welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six robins

Get your hands up

Get this party buzzing

You want a boy(girl) wonder?

Well there's half a dozen

Everybody knows that

We used to be six robins

But now we're

Ex-robins!

One, two, three, four, five

Six!


	2. Ex-Robins interlude

Tim: You came here to party with us old school

Dick: Really, _really _old school, ha-

Dick: but we're not here to have fun

Jason: Uh-uh, we got a serious score to settle

Duke: We've been in the shadows of one man for too long

Damian: And we came here tonight to step back into the spotlight!

Jason: The problem's here is there is

All: _Siiixxxx~_

Jason: of us, and we all know you have your favorites

Steph: Yeah! Everyone wants to know who the best robin is

Tim: And they've been arguing about it for centuries

Duke: We've heard it all

Steph: The one who started on her own deserves the throne

Damian: The blood son was who won

Dick: The original was the most formidable

Tim: The smartest robin was the champion

Jason: The one who killed was the most skilled

Duke: The most normal was successful

Steph: Tonight we came here to answer your questions once and for all

Dick: **And tell ya whatcha want whatcha really really want-**

Dick: To know

Damian: That is correct, we are going to help you figure out which one of us is-

Tim: The Robin of Gotham

Dick: The rose among the thorns

Jason: The Bruce Wayne amongst the social elite in his prime

Steph: But how are they going to choose the winning robin

Duke: Hold up, if this going to be a fair competition, they have to judge us on what we all have in common

Dick: The one to take the crown should be the one who had the biggest-

Duke: The firmest-

Steph: The fullest-

Tim: Load of B.S. to deal with

**Ok, so this is an interlude I found with an animatic that I thought was funny soooooo…**

**The link: **** watch?v=w111r8DvpeA**


	3. No way prelude

[Stephanie Brown]

But there's only one you need to hear from tonight.

Gotham, I'm about to win this competition.

Cass, give me a beat.

OOH nice.

So since the day I became a vigilante,

Let's just say my patience had been tested on more than one occasion!

First things first, my dad was put in some prison, leaving my mother and me to fend for ourselves and I'm like?

"Ok".

but then my mom started doing drugs, so naturally I'm neglected for several years?

Really helped with the my mental health, yknow, but I'm still like, "ok."

but THANK GOD my father broke out of prison and…

Didn't help my mother.?

Ok, so I'm thinking "what", but if you'd seen him back in the summer of '09, let me tell you he was...

Horrible.

so years later, I go out as Spoiler.

Then he gets caught and I'm like "ah ok", and then I start to work with Robin.

"I'm sorry Steph this is family business!"

but I'm his girlfriend?

And I'm like "Ok, rude".

Suddenly, Tim quits Robin, Batman lets me be Robin but then fires me and then I DIE!

now now now now...

I just don't think I was in the wrong!

So i'm like "No way"


	4. no way

[Stephanie Brown]

N-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way

You must agree that bats

In the time I've been by your side

You tried to control me

No matter how many times I knew you were wrong

Have my golden rule

Got to keep my cool

Yeah, bats

[ENSEMBLE]

You know she's got to keep her cool

[Stephanie Brown]

And even though you've had your way

Running around ignoring me everytime

And even though you've had three robins

With some of them rejecting you

No matter what I said

you didn't say a word

No, bats

[ENSEMBLE]

You know he never said a word

[Stephanie Brown]

I put up with your sh—

Like every single night

But now it's time to shh

And listen when I say

Woo!

You must think that I'm crazy

You wanted to fire me?

Bats, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

If you think for a moment

I'd say were right, just hold up

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way

So you think I'm like Jason so I'm cursed

'Cause I was kind of reckless

it's a pity cause they say your a detective

And the best one in Gotham

Well bats weren't you there

When I fake died at the hospital?

(spoken)

Aww! I died!

[ENSEMBLE]

She was so easy to forget

[Stephanie Brown]

You're just so full of sh—

Must think that I'm naïve

I won't back down, won't shh

And know I'll never stop

You must think that I'm crazy

You wanted to fire me?

Bats, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

If you thought it'd be wise to

Send me home with a scoldin'

Dude, there's no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way

Hey!

(Woo!)

(Let's go!)

(Woo!)

(Here we go!)

You got me down on my knees

Telling me what you think I did wrong

Been heroic, been great, I tried

To swallow my pride all along

If you could've just explain

A single thing I did better with you than on my own, I would've left

(spoken)

No?

[sung]

You had nothing to say

I'm not going away

There's no way

You must think that I'm crazy

You wanted to fire me?

Bats, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

You made me your robin

So I wouldn't cause you problems

N-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

N-n-n-n-nope n-nope n-nope no! (No way)

No! (No way)

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way!


	5. dont lose your head prelude

[Stephanie Brown]

Clearly I had the most to deal with.

And I hit that top c so U KNOW, like where's my crrrown?

[Jason T]

Hang on a sec um...

who was that other one

[Stephanie B]

HA i think ur thinking of me!

[Dick G]

No there was definitely a really important one...

[Stephanie B]

YEP STILL ME

[Duke T]

Yeah I think he became Robin before you came back from Africa

[Tim D]

No he's the really famous controversial Robin that replaced me

[Dick G]

Yeah... you know

the one you've been waiting for

[Everyone except Damian]

The one you've been waiting for

[Jason T]

The mystery!

[Tim D]

Bruce's only bio kid!

[Everyone except Damian]

History, the one who change history, mystery, the assassin

[Stephanie B]

The one with the plan…

TO BECOME THE NEXT BATMAN

[Everyone except Damian]

DAMIAN

[Duke T]

The one who was a powerful heir

[Dick G]

But gave it up for his family (awww)

[Everyone except Damian]

Will he be the one to win?

Damian Wayne Damian Wayne Damian Wayne Damian Wayne Damian Wayne Damian Wayne DAMIAN WAYNE

[Damian W]

Hmm? Oh right.


	6. Don't lose your head

**Just a warning, this is probably the most crack one out of all of them since Damian would never talk like this.**

[Damian Wayne]

Grew up in the League of Assassins

Marhabaan marhabaan

Life was a battle

And

[Chorus]

He was heir to the demon

[Damian Wayne]

When I was 10 I was given to my father

All the heroes were incompetent

[Chorus]

Epic fail!

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

I wanna kill and fight crime

[Chorus]

Fun

[Damian Wayne]

Not my thing

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

But then I met Grayson

And soon he told me

"You need to be Robin!"

He needed me, obviously

Kept trying to teach me everyday

Couldn't be better when he made me robin

And who were they kidding

I am Ibn al Xu'ffasch

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

Told them

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

I'm the blood son

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

I'm way better than Drake

I'll think about what you said Drake

Yeah right'

[Chorus]

Uh oh

[Damian Wayne]

Here we go

[Chorus]

You replaced him

[Damian Wayne]

I didn't know he would hate me

[Chorus]

What?!

[Damian Wayne]

The replacement robin!

[Chorus]

You're said that to him?

[Damian Wayne]

What was I supposed to say?

Sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said

I was showing my superiority

Don't worry, don't worry

Don't lose your head

I'm only saying what is right!

Tt

Say 'Oh, well!'

Or go to hell!

I'm sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said

Don't lose your head

Four robins before me

And they're all beneath me

"If you wanna be better than me

Actually be good or don't die!"

them or me

Don't wanna be some

Baby of the family

Are you blind?

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

Don't be bitter

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

'Cause I'm right

[Chorus]

Ooh

[Damian Wayne]

Why hasn't it hit them?

I'm better than all of you

Somebody kick Drake out

[Chorus]

Uh oh

[Damian Wayne]

Here we go

[Chorus]

Your comment went viral

[Damian Wayne]

I really meant it

And facts are usually wide known

[Chorus]

Wow Damian, way to make your brother hate you!

[Damian Wayne]

Hey, what was I supposed to say?

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

I'm just said what is right

Don't worry, don't worry

Don't lose your head

I was meant to rise above them

Tt

Say 'Oh, well!'

Or go to hell!

I'm sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said

Don't lose your head

Drake tried to fight me

But the Grayson said 'Nope!'

He left looking for Batman

He was really desperate

Not that it was new

Set in motion of being fired

[Chorus]

The others

[Damian Wayne]

Were incompetent

They wanted me to be less murderous

[Chorus]

So he

Annoyed everyone

[Damian Wayne]

Everyone fear me

I used to be the heir to the demon

Red Robin's back in town

Actually being complimented by my grandfather

"What the hell?"

If that's how it's gonna be

I'll be Grayson's favorite

To make him jealous

Drake finds out and he gets angry

He then targets me as a criminal

So judgemental!

You damned demon brat

Just shut up!

I wouldn't be such a b...

If you were on my level

[Chorus]

Uh oh

[Damian Wayne]

Here we go

[Chorus]

Is that what you said?

[Damian Wayne]

And now he's saying

"Your not even a good heir!"

[Chorus]

No!

[Damian Wayne]

Yeah and he dares to say it

[Chorus]

Seems so

[Damian Wayne]

What was I supposed to say?

[Chorus]

What was he supposed to say?

[Damian Wayne]

What was I supposed to say?

[Chorus]

What was he supposed to say?

[Damian Wayne]

No, but what was I supposed to say?

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

I'm just trying to show my superiority

Don't worry, don't worry

Don't lose your head

I was meant to rise above them

Tt

Say 'Oh, well!'

Or go to hell!

[Chorus]

Just go to hell!

[Damian Wayne]

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

[Chorus]

Sorry, not sorry about what he said

[Damian Wayne]

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

Don't lose your head

**Marhabaan means 'hello' in Arabic(I think I got it off google translate)**


	7. dont lose your head interlude

[Damain W]

[So yeah] what a year.

And then I was dead

[Jason T]

Wait um...

Did u actually die?

[Damain W]

Yeah it was SO extra.

Anyway yeah I'm obviously the winner

So I think I'll do another solo.

So my next song is one I wrote about the moment I found out Drake had fought my grandfather.

It's called Drake is a complete idiot.

Please sing along if you know the words

Drake was a MASSIVE

[Everyone except Tim]

WOAH woah

(i added this sentence in)

[Tim D]

Oh yeah well F*** you-

[Jason T]

Who decided u were the winner?

[Duke T]

He wants another turn?

[Tim D]

HA over my dead body you little sh-

(this sentence was also added in)

[Dick Grayson]

Tim no!


	8. Heart of stone prelude

[Dick G]

Yeah anyway i'm pretty sure it's my go next.

[Tim D]

You? DICK, PLEASE

[Jason T]

Yeah weren't you the one he "truly loved"?

[Stephanie B]

Oh yeah weren't you the kid who was his favorite?

[Damian W]

Yeah like I was the blood son and he died right after we met

[Dick G].

Yeah I know, I was lucky in so many ways.

I had a loving family.

And I was Bruce's first adopted kid and sidekick so of course I was going to be the one he truly loved.

But ya know if Tim had been adopted first, well, I wonder if I would of still been his favorite.

[Damian W]

Wow yeah what a stressful situation. I've never had a similar thought

[Stephanie B]

Yeah dude, do you have any idea?

[Dick G]

Okay look look you're right.

You're SO right.

You guys kicked some MAJOR a**!

And that's what everyone wants to hear about!

Y'know like, Fighting! Cool!

What I mean to say is that I did do all of that too.

Actually, I hated him for a while.

I use to think of how many stupid things he did.

I wasn't there, by his side, until Jason died and Tim took up the mantle.

And that's not because _I_ was weak or scared.

It's because... I realized that he needed a family.


	9. Heart of stone

[Dick Grayson]

You've got a good heart

But I know it changes

A restless tide, untameable

You came my way

And I knew a storm could come too

You'd lift me high, or let me fall

But you took my hand

Promised I'd be by your side

Any blaze that blew you away

'Cause something inside

It solidified

And I knew you'd always try

You can build me up

You can tear me down

You can try but I'm unbreakable

You can do your best

But I'll stand the test

You'll find that I'm unshakeable

When the fire's burnt

When the wind has blown

When the water's dried

You'll still love me

With your heart of stone

You say I'm a good hero

A good son

You hold us close when no one can see

And when I say that I love you

I mean those words truthfully

But I know, without my obedience

Your love could disappear

And it really isn't fair

But you don't care

'Cause I eventually come back here

You can build me up

You can tear me down

You can try but I'm unbreakable

You can do your best

But I'll stand the test

You'll find that I'm unshakeable

When the fire's burnt

When the wind has blown

When the water's dried

You'll still love me

With your heart of stone

When I pushed you away

You just replaced me

But I hope one day you'll know

you'll never be alone

'Cause like a river runs dry

And leaves its scars behind

I'll be by your side

'Cause my love is set in stone

Yeah

[ALL]

You can build me up

You can tear me down

You can try but I'm unbreakable

You can do your best

But I'll stand the test

You'll find that I'm unshakeable

The fire's burnt

The wind has blown

The water's dried

[Dick Grayson]

You'll still love me

With your heart of stone

[ALL]

You can build me up

You can tear me down

You can try but I'm unbreakable

You can do your best

But I'll stand the test

You'll find that I'm unshakeable

The fire's burnt

The wind has blown

The water's dried

[Dick Grayson]

You'll still love me

With your heart of stone


	10. get down prelude

[Dick G]

Because... what hurts more than a broken heart?

[Jason T AND Damian W]

...that and dying.

[Tim D]

Well... I guess you already know what happened before me.

How Jason died,

Bruce was depressed,

how I found out Batman's identity and went up to him and when he said no...I still went out as Robin.

I mean it's the usual story isn't it?

The lonely, educated, young boy said no to by the big, dark, terrifying Batman when the kid knew his identity!

REJECTION! REJECTING A NEGLECTED KID!

How could anyone overcome a fate as devastating as being alone throughout their childhood with more money than I could ever spend in a lifetime?!

And not a single parent around to tell me what to do!

I mean seriously, just... _tragic_


	11. get down

[Tim Drake]

Sittin' here all alone

In my room

In a manor that my parent's happen to own

Bring me my camera

bring it with the film too

Filling my room with pictures

Looking at Batman and the robins

But I hide them from my parents

Taught to be prim and proper

they leave me alone

(_years later_)

I wanted to have fun, was that too much to ask?

I was always faking with everyone around me

Paid for my silence with anti-social skills

Where were my parents? Oh right, being b******

(Woof)

Every night

I would head back into the city to see them

'Cause I was a kid

And tomorrow, I'd hit replay

They said that I hassled them (hassled them)

'Cause I, I had to be cared and paid for

Too, too bad I don't agree

So I'm gonna show who they were for everyone to see

And no can stop me 'cause

I'm the robin of Gotham

Get down, you dirty rascals

Get down

Get down

Get down you dirty rascals

Get down

Get down

'Cause I'm the robin of Gotham

(_years later_)

When I got back

I was replaced

With the demon brat being me

Didn't have any say

So I had to leave

He took my name

How dare he!

I travel around the world

Some assassins make an advance

I stop them

'Cause I'm done following the rules

Fighting them

Talking back

Ra's has eyes on me

No criticism from him

I keep looking for Batman with his help

His assassins help me along the way

Okay, but why is he even helping me?

He, He said that he was helping me

'Cause he, he was just interested

Too, too bad I don't agree

So I'm gonna figure out what he wants from me

And he can't stop me 'cause

I'm the Red Robin of Gotham

Get down, you dirty rascal

Get down

Get down (you dirty rascal)

Get down

Get down

'Cause I'm Red Robin of Gotham

Now I ain't sayin' the smartest ever

But check my IQ number, and go figure

Got many scholarships

Showing my use as a Robin

In the fast lane

My cars can go up to two hundred miles an hour

Let me explain

I'm a true Gothamite, not a 10 year old assassin

I tell everyone I don't need any help

Doin' my thing in my lair in Gotham

They, they said that I needed to relax (to relax)

'Cause I (I), I didn't ask them for their help (no no)

Too, too bad I don't agree (too bad I don't agree)

So I'm gonna show them all (show them all, show them all) for them to see

And you can't stop, you can't stop me 'cause

I'm Tim Drake of Gotham

Get down, you dirty rascals

Get down (yeah, c'mon, ha!)

Get down (get down with me)

Get down you dirty rascals

Get down (it's Tim Drake)

(Aha-ha-ha, get)

Get down (ow!)

'Cause I'm Tim Drake of Gotham


	12. get down interlude

[Tim D]

So yeah it was really heartbreaking

[Stephanie B]

But you didn't let your friends help you after Damian replaced you like when you tried to help Bruce?

[Tim D]

Oh yeah...

I guess you're right...

Sorry I didn't think of that...

BECAUSE DAMIAN GAVE ME DECAF COFFEE THIS MORNING!

[Dick G]

So now Tim's sleep and coffee deprived?

[Tim D]

Yep

[Dick G]

Lets just take a moment so Tim can get some coffee.

And speaking of Tim, also, take a minute to commemorate how I'm his favorite brother!

If that doesn't capture the audience's hearts, then I don't know what will!

[Stephanie B]

UH no offense but I think Tim's favorite is Jason—

[Damian W]

And I'm Grayson's favorite!

[Duke T]

Yeah I think it's time for the next Robin, Jason

[Damian W]

Sorry who?


	13. All you wanna do prelude

Steph: Who? Oh right the lesser robin

Damian: We still don't care

Jason: Ha ha yeah

Steph: Yeah speaking of funny good luck trying to compete with us honey

Jason: Yeah, yeah your right

Jason: I'm gonna need all the luck I can get, your lives sounded terrible

Jason: Just like your songs

Jason: Really helped to convey that

Jason: I mean Steph, coming back to Gotham after just faking your death and becoming Batgirl instead of being reprimanded, almost could have been really bad for you

Jason: And Damian, getting murdered, surely you win the competition-

Jason: Oh wait, hang on a sec

Jason(muttering): Fired, murdered, quit, fired, murdered-

Jason: (gasp) Oh wait never mind

Jason: Dick, Bruce taking in another kid because he was lonely-

Jason: _**HOW DARE HE!**_

Jason(looking at Duke): and having a decent childhood

Jason: Seriously though Tim, Batman rejecting you when you first showed up, sounds really rough

Jason: I wouldn't know anything about that

Jason: I mean I stole his tires so yeah

Jason: I can't even begin to think of how I compete with you all

Jason: Oh wait, like this

**Okay, so I included the dialogues and put them in their respective places so if a review to a chapter doesn't make sense then know its because the original chapter was moved. **


	14. All you wanna do

**A quick Disclaimer that I don't own the songs or characters in this fic so yeah. Also this chapter hints at some heavy stuff so just warning.**

All you wanna do

All you wanna do is

I think we can all agree I'm the black sheep of the flock

All you wanna do

All you wanna do is

And ever since I was a child I was made out to be that way

All you wanna do

All you wanna do is

Take my father, Willis Todd

I was young it's true but even then I knew

That he didn't care about me...

Broad, smelly, fat Willis

Taught me all about thievery

He was twenty three

And I was three going on thirty

He'd spend hours drinking alcohol

Striking us and doing jobs

And he hit replay everyday

Went from a kid to theif, innocent to guilty

Told me what you needed

What you wanted, even when I protested

'Cause I felt the tension

Like I'm just your stupid scapegoat

And maybe this is it

He's finally going to jail, I was glad I'll admit

There's a disconnection

Maybe this time will be different

'Cause all you wanna do

All you ever do is

Is use me, fail me, can't get enough, see

All you wanna do

All you ever do is

Is hate me resent me blame it all on me

Run and leave me behind

Tell me I'm just a street rat

My time's up

The only thing you ever want is...

But then there was another parent

My step-mom, Catherine

Kind, sweet and careful

But when she wants heroin, she won't take no

Getting worse with each one she touches

The failed daughter to the rich Johnson's

I helped her at home, had a duty to fulfil

She couldn't even pour a glass of milk

Spilled

milk all over the floor, I was so tired

Still I helped the next day as she required

She said I was who she needed

All she wanted, she didn't need to plead

'Cause I feel her growing weaker

Like I got her and she got me

And I know this is it

she won't answer through the door one night

We had a real connection

I'm not sure if the next time will different

'Cause all you wanna do

All you ever do is

Is use me, fail me, can't get enough, see

All you wanna do

All you ever do is

Is hate me resent me blame it all on me

she couldn't hold on a second more

And fell

Right to the the floor

My time's up

The only thing you ever want is...

Yeah that didn't work out

So I had to work on Gotham's street's

And you'll never guess who I met!

Tall, scary, Batman

The vigilante of Gotham

Globally known

Although you wouldn't know from his secret identity

Made me his son and partner

Hurled me and my status up in the world

Gave me a job as Robin and he swears it's true

That without me he doesn't know what he'd do

He gave me what I needed

All I wanted, we both agree

That was the place for me

I was finally where I was meant to be

Then he starts saying all this stuff

He cares so much he calls me son

Then he says I killed Garzonas...

I guess it's not so different

'Cause all you wanna do

All you ever do is

Is use me, fail me, can't get enough, see

All you wanna do

All you ever do is

Is hate me resent me blame it all on me

There's no time for when or how 'cause your

Just gonna blame me now

My time's up

The only thing you want is...

So he benched me

Wooh...

Being a Wayne it isn't exactly easy

His temper's short and my brothers a d***

So I ran to find my bio mom

She's really nice to me, so sincere

The rich life wasn't what I planned

But now mom is here to lend a helping hand

So sweet, makes sure that I'm okay

And we hang out loads while Bruce's away

This one finally

Is what I want, the parent I need

Just her son, no requirements

I get her and she gets me

And there's nothing more to it

She just cares so much, she's devoted

She has a gun and the Joker?

I thought this time was different

Why did I think she'd be different?

But it's never, ever different

'Cause all you wanna do

All you wanna do is

Is beat me, when will enough be enough?

See

All you wanna do

All you wanna do is

Use me, don't care if you hurt me

Grab a crowbar and beat me

As you call me pumpkin in my ear

My time's up (5)

My time's up (4)

My time's up (3)

The only thing (2)

The only thing (1)

The only thing you wanna do is…

(boom)


End file.
